


Her Lack of Reality

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Free Content [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Blushing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Compliant, Crying, Embarrassment, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Disturbed Monika, Emotions, Everyone Is Gay, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Eyes, F/F, Gentleness, Heartbeats, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Irritated Monika, Love, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, Passion, Pessimistic Monika, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same Sex Relationship, Shock, Sighing, Struggling Together, Sympathy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Monika is having an existential crisis, but thankfully, Yuri’s there for her.





	Her Lack of Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoywero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/gifts).



> Monika is mentioned to have an epiphany in the game, so I thought, "What if Yuri discovered Monika right after she had her epiphany?" And here we are.

Yuri walked into the Literature Club after school had ended. Normally, Yuri was the one who entered first since Monika took piano lessons, Sayori was forgetful, Natsuki had to call her Father to make sure he was okay with her being at the club, and MC was busy narrating the plot and events around him. Today, however, this was not the case. Monika was curled up into a fetal position having already entered the Literature Club. Naturally, Yuri sympathized with her. “What happened, Monika?” Yuri asked softly. Maybe talking about it would make her feel better? Monika uncurled from her position, revealing her red, puffy eyes, and merely said, “You wouldn’t understand. You don’t know what I know now. Talking about my feelings won’t change reality.” Yuri pleaded with Monika with her eyes, giving her the most desperate expression she could muster. Monika sighed, a little irritated that Yuri could weaken her just by looks, and explained that she realized everything, including her, was an illusion; nothing existed.

 

Yuri grabbed Monika’s hands and held them to her chest, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. “What do you feel?” Yuri asked, her calm demeanor starting to crack a bit. “I...feel something beating your chest,” Monika answered honestly, hoping Yuri would take her hand away before she could have a nosebleed. “Is that feeling not real?” Yuri challenged. “Well, of course not! It’s just a hallucination,” Monika argued. “A hallucination? So you’re saying my feelings for you are also fake hallucinations?” Yuri asked, tightening her grip on Monika’s hands. Wait, what? Yuri...had a crush on her? “Perhaps I’m not real, but when I have passionate feelings like these flooding my heart, I become real. Everyone becomes real when they let themselves have passion like that. So don’t you ever imply my feelings are an illusion! Do you hear me?”

 

Monika was shocked. Not only did Yuri admit to loving her, but she also got unusually emotional for someone so outwardly calm. Did she really mean this much to her? “It’s okay to feel like everything is an allusion, but please Monika, don’t allow this feeling to become a delusion. We can work through these struggles together,” Yuri stated, having mostly calmed down. “Monika, I’d like to be yours so I can be there for you. So that neither of us hides our struggles anymore. Do you accept?” Was that really a question??? Of course she accepted! What did she have to lose?


End file.
